A New Girl? Or Not?
by capra-silva
Summary: When everyone betrayed Buffy, she couldn’t believe it. Buffy goes off and becomes a powerful, new person far away from Sunnydale but what happens when the gang run into the new and improved Buffy and what does she have in stall for them. EvilBuffy. B
1. Then

**Might Be Spuffy or Bangel**

**Summary**

**When everyone betrayed Buffy, she couldn't take it, couldn't believe it. She was right, they were wrong. Why couldn't they see that? Buffy goes off and becomes a powerful, new person far away from Sunnydale but what happens when the gang run into the new and improved Buffy, and what surprises does she have in stall for them.**

**Disclaimer**

**Characters and what not are not mine. Well, apart from the characters that ARE mine...**

It had been 2 years since Buffy had seen her friends and the potentials. That day was still fresh in her mind...

_Flash Back_

_She knew she was right, like an extra sense that just made her know. But did they trust her? No, they didn't._

_Her friends had betrayed her after she had saved their lives for 7 years, stopped several apocalypses and died twice. Buffy was always level headed and calm, always forgiven and done what was right, but at that moment she just wanted to scream for them to just listen to her, just tell them to shut the hell up and do as she said. She watched as each one of them turned her back. Finally, Dawn, her own sister (well, not really), who she had protected, cared for, been a mother to and sacrificed so much of her life so Dawn could still be a normal child without any parents present, turned her back claiming it was her house too. Again, while Buffy was usually a level headed and righteous person, she just wanted to scream something along the lines of I'm your guardian, I pay for this house, listen to me. But no, they turned from her after everything she had done for them, and all the things they had done to her. Some friends. And the potential slayers, they didn't know anything, they were children, they hadn't gone through the things she had done. So, she turned around and left. If they wanted to ruin their chance at winning, fine. So she left that night to go to the vineyard. It was so easy, she went down, grabbed the scythe, killed Caleb, and overthrew the first. In one night, by herself and without the potentials and her friends. This was when she realised she didn't need them, they weighed her down, and she was fine without them. So she went and watched as Faith led many potentials to death and injured all the rest. See she though that's why I don't need them, I'll just let them be. Traitors._

_That night, she left for Moscow. A fresh start, to accomplish something greater. Get more power and prove to the people she loved what she could do._

_End Flashback_

She had stayed in Moscow for only 8 months, yet she had gathered a small army. They were an army; she was now a warrior, not a hero or a helper. Buffy's people called her Guerrero (which meant warrior in Spanish) or Mistress. The people closer to her called her Buff though, a small reminder of her previous self. Buffy's small army were extremely powerful. They quietly ruled whatever city they were in. Silently in the night they would change the people to their liking. They worked for whoever wanted something from them, and way more often than not those people were very dark and wanted sick, inhumane things. Occasionally, some do-gooder would come along and request for evil people to be killed or to chase someone bad out of town. There was really no set of rules they followed, the only thing was there honesty. If they had contract already, they would not take another that would clash with the first one or contradict it somehow. They would get the job done.

5 months previously Buffy and her new gang had become somewhat known to the government of Munich. They ignored it 5 months later a member of authority discovered there dwelling. They had to move quickly, so they packed up and left Munich. There was no trace of them the next day. They moved quickly, on foot, each with a one bag limit. They burnt the rest of their stuff.

So now, all of Buffy's army was settling into an abandoned warehouse on the outside of Berlin. The ware house was massive, the area of a castle or a mansion. Walls of cardboard were being put up to create rooms and some of the lowest creatures and people, like minions, were settling on top of massive towers of metal poles on the side, looking dangerously close to dropping to their deaths. The small army Buffy started 2 years ago was now massive. Thousands of demons and humans alike, some looking for refuge and a guarantee of safety (if you can't beat them, join them) and others loved the thrill of fighting and killing. And very few, like Buffy, wanted to escape a previous life or become someone new.

There was a tap on Buffy's shoulder, she turned around and came face to face with Leticia. Leticia, Leti as she liked to be called, was a petite Spanish girl, Her hair was and auburn brown and fell in waves to her waist. Her skin was a dark bronze colour and she had small brown eyes. Her nose was long and elegant and she had a statuesque body. She was closer to Buffy than others, but was still more of an acquaintance.

"Someone has a contract for you, there quick to move in, I mean we've only been her a few hours"

Buffy nodded thanks in reply and headed towards the main entrance to the warehouse. There, looking highly posed and uncomfortable in a long trench coat with the collar up to his ears and a hat covering his face. Buffy walked up to him, standing in front of him and making him aware of her presence. The man tiltes his head up, and a familiar face, someone from Buffy's past...

**R&R**

**Random Story that was going through my head for a while, cause I thought buffy should have done when everyone betrayed her cause I just wanted to ounce everybody for doing that. I mean, if I were there I would have taken buffy's side. So, go spike for staying by her side. Not sure where this is going.**


	2. Now

A new girl or not chapter 2

**Yeah...**

Shock flicked across Buffy's face, but she quickly slipped back into her non-expressional face.

Recognition filled the blue eyes of the British undead man.

"Yes, Spike"

SPOV

It was amazing how much Buffy had changed. The last time I saw her she was kind of shy, wearing mother clothes, and, well not like what she was now. She looked a couple of inches taller, possible because of the massive heel on the red shoes she had on. She was wearing a button up blood red shirt that was way till big, but she had the top half of the buttons undone. She had a thick black belt around her waist which bunched the shirt around her chest. She was wearing a small denim mini skirt that pretty much was invisible under the shirt. Her skin was pale, almost white, and her once pale green eyes were now vibrant emerald. Her cheek bones were higher up and her face formed a perfect heart shape. Her nose was small and perky and her lips were vibrant red and rather big. It took a while for him to recognise her at first, he only knew it was her because she was exactly who he was looking for and he had reliable sources telling him that she was here.

"Yes, spike"

Even her voice had changed, it was now softer and sounded like light tinkling wind chimes.

I managed to find my voice, yet it still broke a bit.

"Buffy, I..I've found you. I looked everywhere, I need to tell you so much...it's important."

**Extremely short, I just wanted to get out who it was.**

**So, yes, it's spike.i can just imagine him going out to find her after everybody kicked her out, even if she completely disappeared...so yes.**


	3. Please

**This is just what has happened after Buffy left the scooby gang.**

_Previously_

"_Buffy, I..I've found you. I looked everywhere, I need to tell you so much...it's important."_

Buffy's eyes stayed steady, looking directly at Spike, silently asking him to continue.

"It's bad evil, bloody bad evil, Slayer. Almost as bad as the first. It started when Red defeated the first..."

"What?!" Buffy cut him off "Willow defeated the first?"

"I know, no idea what Red did, but the first left and, well, Red says she sorted it"

"She did, did she?"

"Well, anyway Slayer, that's beside the point. Red got it in her brain that she's like a god or something. After you left, she did this voodoo magic spell to turn all the potentials into slayers. Never trusted that magic crap, good reason to, but it seemed perfectly fine. The spells did something, the slayerettes have gone wrong. There murdering and abusing their powers. I'm the only one who seems to see it! Watcher's thinks more slayers mean more champions, more soldiers of light. He don't see what's wrong with them. Red's just high with power, well I never really believed she had that much power, but apparently not. And whelp's just too stupid to believe that all those pretty girls would be evil. And he's girlfriend is one of them, I'm pretty bloody sure she did something to make him turn a blind eye to it."

Buffy studied him intently, entirely focused throughout his entire rant. They seemed to have really gone off track without her. Good. But, un-FUCKING-believable, Willow claimed she took care of the first? Psh, some friend, selfish power-mad witch bitch. She didn't have the juice for it.

"Slayer? Buffy? Please, you need to come back and help them, they need help, to get back on track. With you guiding them on the good side and the thousands of slayers we have, as well as Red, we could defeat every demon, every evil, every bad thing, easily. Please." Spike begged, usually he wouldn't lower himself to such levels, but this was serious.

For Buffy, her immediate response would be a flat out no. But, if she could get back in with the gang, stir up some trouble, revenge. Yes, this would definitely work in her favour.

"Ok Spike, I'll come, but only if I can bring some friends of my own...

**Yeah, I'm not proud of this chapter, I knew what I was going to write but I couldn't make it come out well...oh well, best it's gonna get**


	4. Let's Go

**Ok, thought I should tell you around now, this is so going to be spuffy or nothing, there might be tiny spike/OC but no big, basically Spuffy**

_Previously_

"_Ok, Spike, only if I can bring a few friends with me..."_

Buffy disappeared inside the metal warehouse, reappearing 2 minutes later with 5 mysterious people.

The first girl walked in. She looked cute, but no nowhere near pretty or beautiful. She had blond curly hair and a cute button nose. Her eyes were so dark they looked black. She was average height, but had the proportions of a child. She had what looked liked puppy fat, but given how old she looked (about 30), it was most definitely not. She wore a velvet, purple, floor length gown that did nothing to flatter her figure. She was wearing tasteful makeup, red lips and blue eye shadow with a touch of glitter. Overall, not average, but it definitely didn't benefit her being in the company of such beautiful people like Buffy and the other people with her.

Then there was a girl, the extremely beautiful in Spikes eyes. She had deep orange hair and bright blue eyes. She was extremely pale and tall. She looked like and pixie or fairy, or some mystical being. She seemed to flow everywhere, gliding around as if walking on clouds. She had a holier-than-thou air about her, and an out of reach feel that made her seem forbidden and even more magical.

A man walked in after her. He had a startling resemblance to Angel. He had massive shoulders and a dark, looming appearance. Although, he didn't have the Angel-forehead, or the chocolate eyes of Buffy's first love, instead he had tiny blue eyes. He was wrapped up in what looked like to be a trench coat.

Another female walked out, striking, not Spikes type, but he wouldn't say no to dance with her. She had short, shoulder length hair that was a strange shade of inky black, bordering on dark purple. She was heavily made up with what looked like kilos of tan coloured foundation. Her eyes were heavily outlined with eyeliner and the top of her eyes were dark green. What was peculiar was that she left her lips bare, which made them stand out as being dull and wrong against the rest of her face. She wore a tiny denim skirt, and a midnight blue tube top that reached a few inches above her belly button. Again, not Spike's type, but damn!

The last woman came out. She immediately entranced spike. She had chocolate coloured hair with subtle caramel streaks that streamed past her shoulders in waves. She had bright green eyes that looked watery, as if she was about to cry, but the subtle smile on her glossy pink lips told otherwise. She was short, but had lengthy legs and was thin and petite. She was wearing a glittery upper thigh length, baby doll dress and a silver cardigan. She seemed to welcome Spike in, call to him.

Spike was somewhat overwhelmed with the amount of beautiful people before him, and just stood there like a fool while his company waited for him to say something like Hi.

Buffy, taking temporary pity on the fool, broke the silence.

"Spike, this is Tessa..." The blonde child-like girl stepped forward and fluttered her eyelashes, somewhat unseemly, before stepping back in line.

"This is Manon..." the woman with too much make up stepped forward, looking down on Spike bit, before stepping back without anymore acknowledgement.

"Chiara..." the orange haired lady stepped forward and offered her hand to him. He took it politely, feeling her fiery hot skin that almost brunt him. He dropped her hand quickly.

"Adrian.." the angel lookalike lifted his hand in breath greeting.

"And finally, Linnea" The magical woman stepped forward. She grabbed Spike's hand which was laying limp at his side, and raised it to her lips. Spike cherished the feel of her wet lips on his dead hand.

Buffy coughed, breaking the stare between her past lover and her colleague.

"Tessa, Manon and Adrian are friends of mine. Chiara and Linnea are sisters, actually, they are relatives of Tessa" Buffy's eyes hardened a little when discussing Linnea and Chiara. Spike assumed he didn't like them. "Adrian and Tessa are married, they are both half-breds, born human, one parent demon, the other human. Manon is, an old "acquaintance" of Adrian. She is an exhelper of the powers that be. She possesses a few powers that come in handy. Linnea and Chiara are, well, they're like sirens or goddesses. Not really a proper name for them. "

"Lovely to meet you ladies, and gentleman. Now, shall we head off" Spike spoke cheerfully in his usual charming, british voice.

"Lead the way."


End file.
